Heidnische Götter
Heidnische Götter sind Götter, die durch selbst bezeichnete Religionen vor der Einführung des Christentums entstanden sind. Dazu gehörten nicht nur die bekanntesten Religionen der Griechen, Römer und Nordeuropäer, sondern auch die der Slawen, der Kelten etc. Eine weitere Bedeutung für heidnisch ist auch die Anbetung mehrerer Gottheiten, wie beispielsweise im Hinduismus, in der chinesischen Mythologie und vielen mehr. Entstehung Lange vor der Etablierung des Christentums beteten die Menschen verschiedene – damals noch inexistente – Gottheiten an. Zu Beginn war Gott über diesen Umstand nicht sehr erfreut, doch schon bald erkannte er, dass er durch die Erschaffung anderer Gottheiten die Verantwortung an Katastrophen, Ernteausfällen etc. problemlos abstreifen konnte: „Well, at first, the creator was furious. 'How dare you not recognize his beneficence?' But soon enough he birthed us: Ra, Anu, Hera, Mixcoatl. All the rest. ... Why? To take the blame. Bad harvest? Still-born child? Our bad. Not his.“ Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurden immer mehr epische Geschichten über die heidnischen Götter erzählt; Gottes Ego konnte das auf Dauer jedoch nicht ertragen. Seitdem, so Fortuna, verstecke er sich gern hinter jeder beliebigen Religion, solange sie ihm Vorteile bringt. Die heidnischen Götter hätten hingegen ihren Raison d'Être verloren und würden ein Schattendasein fristen. Hinduistische Götter *Ganesha (vernichtet) *Kali Nordische Götter *Baldur (vernichtet) *Wanen/Vogelscheuche (Monster) (Vogelscheuche vernichtet) *Mr. Vili (vernichtet) *Loki (Gabriels Tarnung/Vernichtet)) *Odin (vernichtet) *Thor (Status unbekannt) Nordische Halbgötter *Narfi (vernichtet) *Sleipnir (vernichtet) *Fenrir (vernichtet) Griechische Götter *Ares (nur erwähnt) *Artemis *Atropos *Chronos (vernichtet) *Harmonia (nur erwähnt) *Kalliope (vernichtet) *Prometheus (vernichtet) *Zeus (vernichtet) Griechische Halbgötter *Oliver *Gorgonen **Medusa (vernichtet) **Noah Ophis (vernichtet) Römische Götter *Mercurius (vernichtet) *Plutus (vernichtet) *Veritas (vernichtet) *Vesta (vernichtet) Ägyptische Götter *Isis (vernichtet) *Osiris (inaktiv) *Anubis Andere Götter *Baron Samedi (haitianisch) (vernichtet) *Cacao (Maya) *Holdenacar (teutonisch) **Edward Carrigan (vernichtet) **Madge Carrigan (vernichtet) *Leshii (slawisch) (vernichtet) *Tiamat (babylonisch) (nur erwähnt) *Zao Shen (chinesisch) (vernichtet) *Moloch (kanaanitisch) (vernichtet) Unbekannt *Beau (vernichtet) Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Kosmisches Bewusstsein' *'Unsterblichkeit' (hoch) *'Unverwundbarkeit' (mittel) *'Manifestation' *'Telekinese' *'Pyrokinese' *'Biokinese' *'Superstärke' *'Nekromantie' *'Chronokinese' *'Realitätsveränderung' *'Supersinne' *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' *'Biokinese' *'Superausdauer' *'Superschnelligkeit' *'Superagilität' *'Folter' *'Erschaffung' Schwächen *'Erzengel' - Luzifer konnte einige der heidnischen Götter mit Leichtigkeit töten. *[[Waffen der Götter|'Waffen der Götter']] *'Pfahl' - Bei jedem heidnischen Gott benötigt es einen anderen Pfahl. *'Waffen des Himmels' - Schicksals-tötende Klinge ist eine im Himmel geschmiedete Göttertöterklinge die Atropos töten kann. *'Der Colt' - Als Sam Winchester Moloch damit erledigt, ist Moloch endgültig vernichtet wurden. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Vogelscheuche'' (Vogelscheuche (Monster)) *Staffel 3 **''Übernatürliche Weihnachten'' (Holdenacar) *Staffel 5 **''Die falschen Götter'' (Leshii) **''Sein letzter Trick'' (Kali, Odin, Baldur, Baron Samedi, Mercurius, Ganesha, Zao Shen & Isis) *Staffel 6 **''Wahrheit tut weh'' (Veritas) **''Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse'' (Atropos) *Staffel 7 **''Zeugin der Anklage'' (Osiris) **''Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden'' (Chronos) *Staffel 8 **''Seelenhandel'' (Plutus, Beau & Mr. Vili) **''Herzschmerz'' (Cacao) **''Rückkehr der Titanen'' (Prometheus, Artemis, Zeus und Oliver) *Staffel 9 **''Endlich wieder Jungfrau'' (Vesta) *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' (Kalliope) *Staffel 12 **''Die Erinnerung bleibt'' (Moloch) *Staffel 13 **''Eine offene Rechnung'' (Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, Loki) *Staffel 14 **''Seelenheil'' (Anubis) **''Ouroboros'' (Noah Ophis) Trivia *http://www.eldaring.de/pages/artikel/heidentum/was-ist-heidentum.php Kategorie:Heidnische Götter Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 14